Naruto Arashiden: Hidden Will
Naruto Arashiden: Hidden Will is a new upcoming Naruto Fanon Movie,which would be solely the property of the users whose names are mentioned above. Characters *Sageru Uzumaki *Kana Senju *Shitsui Nakamura (Main Antagonist) *Daichi Nakamura (Supporting Antagonist) *Ongaku O-kesutora *Akin (Flash backs only) *Shun Kaguya (Flash backs only) *Sannoto Senju *Taiga Uchiha *Rogen Toriyama *Yasuki Hatake Teams *Team Sannoto (Flash Back only) Plot Naruto Arashiden: Hidden Will Pre-Arashiden Shun Kaguya somehow managed to get-away from Kumogakure,he was rushing towards the lands of Otogakure despite having no knowledge about the outside world. Akin lay on a mass of tree branches, letting the sun warm his black leather clothes. He slowly opened his yellow eyes, gazing at a strange figure running away from the cloud village. He didn't care. Ravens such as the ones that followed him had no care about the goings on of human life and he prefered it to stay that way. Shun approached under the tree on which Akin layed,he noticed a man laying on a mass of tree branches.He asked Akin "hello do you know where is this place?". Akin slowly stirred, rustling leaves as he did so. "Otogakure or at least the forests outside of it. Truthfully, i'm not too fond if the place. But, if you hsave business there go ahead. I got no problem with it." "Wait you mean this is Otogakure created by Orochimaru and now ruled by Seireitou Hyūga ? whoa what a scary place,how do i get out of here?" asked Shun. "Get out? Haven't really thought about it. I mean, you could walk but I prefer to fly......" Akin's voice trailed off as he turned his head in a different direction. Talking about his physical mutation always unnerved him. He slowly stood up and outstretched his wings as to prove the point. "Unbelievable wings-that guy just grew wings,thats so cool can you teach me that?" said Shun. "Teach? Ahahahahahahaha, oh man. Nah, it's something that Orochimaru did to me a long long time ago. 'Course i'm not the only one experimented in this way. There are or were others." He looked uncomfortable, explaining his past. It was something he wanted to be dead and buried. "Well i am sorry for poking your scars from the past and turning them into fresh wounds" said Shun in a low tone. "That's ok, you didn't know." Akin then jumped down from the tree and held out his hand. "Name's Akin, nice to meet you." "Name's Shun Kaguya,call me Shun ". "Kaguya, huh? Isn't that the name of that clan who could pull out their bones?" "ya but don't worry i dont really like that ability,nor am i a full Kaguya" "So..... why were you trying to escape Otogakure?" "I do not belong to here and if this is Otogakure,they are like Orochimaru always after Tailed B-,nevermind." "Well, where do you wanna go?" "Kumogakure and before Raikage finds about it". "Hrm, well I could fly you there but it'd be too slow. Here, come with me. I know someone who could get you to Kumogakure in a flash. Now, where is he hiding out these days?" "Who would that be?". "Hiroshi Okotte." "Now who is that?". As he spoke a white haired ninja walked out of the woods and stared at Akin then spoke into his mind. "You called?" Akin smiled then motioned to Hiroshi. "This is Hiroshi. C'mon man, greet him." Hiroshi seemed to penetrate Shun's mind with his glowing green eyes then spoke. "It is nice to meet you, Shun-san. Unfortunately, I cannot speak with my mouth so I must use my mind." "What the in my mind? whats going on?". "Weeell... Hiroshi had a little 'incident back when he was younger. It kinda destroyed his vocal chords so all he can do is mind speech since he's a user of the Psychic release." "I see very sorrowful indeed,but it makes me feel that i am not the only one who has suffered so much". Suddenly a intense screech like sound came into existence,progressing towards Hiroshi,Akin and Shun. Shun suddenly entered Two-Tails Chakra Mode and using his Tailed Beast Chakra Arms picked up both Akin and Hiroshi and moved away from the screech which destroyed an entire mountain. Hiroshi stood and whispered to Shun. "That was Psychic Scream. You were right to move us." "I guess thats bad" said Shun. As a Kokakuchō appears before him,who was bigger than a tailed beast. "What is that?" Trivia Category:Superninja55 Category:Zerefblack1 Category:Naruto Fanon media